The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 11 Stop The Violence
by Noire2015
Summary: There was a terrible shooting at a school in Connecticut as Spencer and Angela are on the case to find the true mastermind behind the shooting and meanwhile Amy and Adrian looks for a sperm donor so they can have a baby together and after Aria and Hanna's one night stand Ezra had recorded them in action so Aria and Hanna must get a hold of Ezra's phone so they can delete it.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 11 Stop The Violence

(The story continues when Amy and Adrian's are finally back together as Amy divorces Ben to start her own life with Adrian as official couples starting with their first date at Old Country Buffet where it was revealed that Amy is infertile meaning she can't have kids so Adrian agrees to get pregnant and go see a sperm donor together not before Aria finds out that Amy is back together with Adrian leaving Aria depressed that she visits Hanna and has sex with her and the problem is Ezra knows her secret and then at Arsenal Gear Spencer had suffered from Stockholm Syndrome where she was forced to be intimate with Makarov and was so close to have sex with him until Ricky manage to save Spencer and gets revenge on Makarov making making him the third wheel by having sex in front of him and shortly afterwards Makarov gets a new girlfriend thanks to Ocelot with the name of Alex Drake Spencer's twin sister, in this story there is a shootout going on at Sandy Hook Elementary School so Angela and Spencer are sent to investigate while Amy and Adrian makes an appointment for the sperm donor so Amy and Adrian could have a child together and meanwhile Aria learns that Ezra had recorded her having sex with Hanna and is threaten to show it to Caleb so it's up to Aria and Hanna to track down Ezra's cell phone to delete it.)

Chapter 1: The Shooting

It is morning over at Newtown Connecticut the camera pans at the blue skies as we hear a soft bell tunes as it plays a relaxing melody tune as its a nice day outside while the camera pans down to reveal Sandy Hook Elementary School and the scene transitions to classroom 10 as Victoria Leigh Soto the school teacher who is writing the assignment on the chalkboard for her students while her class begins as the school bell rings as she hears her students come in the classroom with their books and book bags. "Good morning class" said Miss. Soto. "Morning Miss. Soto" said Students. "I hope you all turned in your homework, because I don't feel like calling anybody's parents tonight so there's no excuse if not finished" said Miss. Soto. The students hangs up their coats and book bags and they all turned in their homework assignments. "Thank you, you may be seated" said Miss. Soto. The students sat at their assigned seats. "Aw man another day at school" said Noah. "Oh shut your whining" said Olivia. "I should've stayed home and played my PS3 games" said Chase. "Or my new Wii-U" said Charlotte. "Quiet class visiting times is over, now today's lesson we're going to learn about the true meaning of the environment science so I want you all to take out your science book and notebook and we will all go through it together" said Miss. Soto. The students groans. "Somebody kill me now" said Benjamin. "Bro it isn't that bad you just need to study hard" said Avielle. "Alright class I want you all to turn to page 6 as we're going to learn about the true meaning of the sun being a star" said Miss. Soto. "I still think it's a crock of shit" said Jesse. "What's that?" said Miss. Soto. "Nothing" said Jesse. "Alright class we're going to begin now as I am about to read the first chapter and then we're going to go over the trivia and then someone else is gonna read the next chapter, now do I make myself clear?" said Miss. Soto. "Yes Miss. Soto" said Students. "Alright very" said Miss. Soto. Before Miss. Soto could start reading from the science book she starts hearing gunshots from another classroom. "What's that?" said Miss. Soto. The students are also starting to wondering and is thinking that the next door class is watching a war film. "(From distant) You fucking double crossing immigrant shit" said Mysterious Person. The gunshots are heard once again as Miss. Soto and her students are terrified. "Are they watching Full Metal Jacket?" said Olivia. Just then the gunshot has stopped and its all quiet now. "Whew god that scared me, but anyway back to the book and I was saying-" said Miss. Soto. Before Miss. Soto could even get back to reading Adam Lanza burst into the classroom with a semi-automatic gun and points it at the students. "Eat shit you ugly motherfuckers" said Adam. Adam fatally shoots and kill every students in the classroom causing Miss. Soto to scream and cries with fear. "There's nobody left" said Adam. Adam shoots the ceiling as a victory pose and a debris falls on his head. "Ahhh" said Adam. Before Adam could rush out he sees one survivor and it turns out to be Olivia who was hiding behind her chair crying and shivering that she witness that her classmates just got murder and the look on her face she looks so terrified that she has no choice but to accept her fate so this gives Adam the opportunity to point the gun at Olivia and Miss. Soto wasn't having it so she rushes over to protect Olivia. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Miss. Soto. Just when Adam pulls the trigger Miss. Soto jumps right infront of Adam as he shoots her multiple times taking the bullet for Olivia in slow motion. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Miss. Soto. The scene plays at normal speed when Miss. Soto falls on the ground and slowly dies which startles Adam which made him accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Olivia and she falls over and dies and with that this made Adam snaps out of it and he now realizes that he is fucked and there is nowhere to run and fearing that the cops are on to him Adam puts the gun on his head and shot himself in the head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Adam. Adam falls to the floor next to Miss. Soto and her students and dies with them and after Adam Lanza dies the camera pans above the classroom as a sad music plays in background while the scene transition outside as cops and amublance make their way to the crime scene.

Chapter 2: A Sad Story On Action News

Meanwhile at Amy's house and at Amy's room Adrian is sitting at Amy's desk and is on Amy's laptop looking up sperm donors while Amy is cuddling with Adrian from behind. "Hmm baby we've been on this site for like 30 minutes I still don't see any recommendations" said Adrian. "Just keep trying baby I know you will" said Amy. Amy kisses Adrian on her face. "How bout we search 5 more minutes then I'll ask my mom any good sperm donors who she may know" said Adrian. "Whatever works for you baby" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed and then Adrian goes back to surf the Internet looking for sperm donors until Ashley knocks on Amy's door. "Yeah?" said Amy. Ashley comes in Amy's room. "Hey Amy sorry to disturb your date but dad wants us in the living room something big just went down" said Ashley. "Oh my god what happened?" said Amy. "I hope it isn't too big" said Adrian. "I don't know but Dad was downstairs watching a ball game until they notified him the breaking news would happen like in 5 minutes or something so he wants us downstairs and that includes you Adrian since you're basically a part of this family now" said Ashley. "We'll be down there in a minute" said Amy. Adrian closes Amy's laptop. "We'll come back and search later ok honey" said Adrian. Just then Amy Adrian and Ashley came downstairs to the living room and sat with George and Anne. "So Dad what's this big news they're talking about?" said Amy. "Something serious and looks like we're about to find out now" said George. Just then the Action News came on as it plays the intro until it eventually shows Jim Gardner is hosting. "On the top story of Action News there was a terrible shooting as 26 people 20 students and six adults were shot and killed at the Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Connecticut at 9:35am today" said Jim. "Oh my god" said Anne. "What the fuck" said George. "This is a said tragic" said Amy. "Why people have to be so cruel especially to the younglings" said Adrian. "At some point a man went to the school, investigators believe Adam Lanza a 20 year old guy who killed his mother, Nancy Lanza he grabbed three guns from the house a semi automatic AR-15 assault rifle made by Bushmaster and pistols made by Glock and Sig Sauer and went to the elementary school wearing black fatigues and a military vest, according to a law enforcement official" said Jim. "What the fuck is he some kind of terrorism?" said George. "That or that kid really got fucked up in his head" said Anne. "He must be some kind of terrorist going into a school in a military vest that pretty much sums it up" said Amy. "What does he have against kids any why kill his mother?" said Adrian. "Maybe it got something to do with his past that he got traumatized over" said Ashley. "At the Police Station, dispatchers began to take calls from inside the school authorities say the first emergency call about the shooting came in at approximately 9:30am Sandy Hook school caller is indicating she thinks someone is shooting in the building, a dispatcher told fire and medical personnel, according to 911 tapes the first officer arrived on the scene of the Sandy Hook school shooting two minutes and 41 seconds after the first police radio broadcast of the shooting previous ABC reporting cited an incorrect arrival time based on early reports police report that no law enforcement officers discharged their weapons at any point the gunman took his own life, police said he took out a handgun and shot himself in a classroom as law enforcement officers approached, officials said 20 students, ages 6 and 7 with the names of Charlotte Bacon, Daniel Barden, Olivia Engel, Josephine Gay, Dylan Hockley, Madeleine Hsu, Catherine Hubbard, Chase Kowalski, Jesse Lewis, Ana Márquez-Greene, James Mattioli, Grace McDonnell, Emilie Parker, Jack Pinto, Noah Pozner Caroline Previdi, Jessica Rekos, Avielle Richman Benjamin Wheeler, Allison Wyatt, and six adults and one of the teacher who goes by the name of Victoria Leigh Soto were killed at the school police secured the building, ensuring no other shooters were on site police then escorted students and faculty out of the building to a nearby firehouse as reports of the shooting made their way around town, frantic parents descended on the firehouse where the children had been taken" said Jim. "Watching this makes me want to cry so bad" said Amy. "Those kids were so young how could he kill them all like come on they didn't deserve this" said Adrian. "At least the sick motherfucker killed himself" said George. "At this rate he knew he fucked himself up and had only two options, option A take the fall or option B take the easy way out" said Ashley. "And he just had to take option B because they would've killed his ass in prison" said Amy. "I would say justice will be served but how can it be when Adam took his own life but all we can do is pray to your friends and family and be careful where you send your kids to school and this is Jim Gardner of Channel 6 Action News" said Jim. George turns the TV off. "Alright Ames at least you and Adrian about to gradute soon and if you see any motherfucker come in your school with a girl you hide or even escape if you have to" said George. "Ok Dad" said Amy. "And you Adrian please protect my daughter" said George. "Will do Mr. Jurgeons. "Alright back to my baseball game and why did I turn my TV off" said George. George turns his TV back on. "Baby to your room we still have unfinished business to take care of" said Adrian. "Coming honey" said Amy.

Chapter 3: The Investigation

Meanwhile at Ricky's house Ricky is in his room sleeping while Spencer is in the bathroom in her pink robe after getting out of the shower and is brushing her teeth until there was a knock on the door as Spencer spits toothpaste in the sink and rises her mouth. "Be right down" said Spencer. Spencer goes downstairs and opens the door for Angela and scoffs at her. "Hey Spencer" said Angela. "What are you doing here?" said Spencer. "Listen Spencer I know you're still hurting and that is why I didn't call you because I know you won't answer me so I decided to come here in person" said Angela. "I don't want anything to do with you, we're done" said Spencer. "Spencer please I don't even mean for this to happen I need you on my team" said Angela. Spencer shovels Angela outside and grips her against the wall. "Do I need to fucking remind you that I was almost raped by a sexual predator because of you" said Spencer. "Spencer I'm sorry it had happened to you" said Angela. "Sorry doesn't change the fact that I suffered from Stockholm Syndrome and I had to pretend to fall in love with him at one point" said Spencer. "Spencer let go of me, and you appear to forgot that I am your boss and I'm the reason why you got this job when you needed one really bad" said Angela. "You don't think I know that?" said Spencer. "I could fire you and end your career especially if you put your hands on me again you hear?" said Angela. Spencer lets go of Angela and Spencer huffs and puffs. "I'm sorry Spencer I hope those doesn't affect our partnership" said Angela. "Just leave me alone" said Spencer. "Forgive me?" said Angela. Spencer doesn't say anything as Angela walks to Spencer and wraps her arms around her and kisses Spencer on her lips and a few seconds Spencer kisses Angela back and they both rubs each other's backs as Angela and Spencer goes back into the house and into the living room Angela lays Spencer down flat on her back on the sofa and gets on top of her as Angela and Spencer continues to kiss each other with passion while Spencer places her hands on Angela's face and rubs it Angela tries to remove Spencer's pink robe as Spencer stops her from doing so and also stops kissing and making up. "Ok Angela I forgive you" said Spencer. Angela gets up off from Spencer. "See I knew you would, it works every time" said Angela. "You sure do find a way to get someone to forgive you" said Spencer. "Experience Spencer, I do that with Jamie whenever we fight and I used to do it to Greg" said Angela. "Just be glad Ricky didn't come downstairs and caught us" said Spencer. "Ok now that we're forgiving I'm gonna need you to get changed wear something sexy if you want and come with me to a crime scene at Connecticut" said Angela. "Why what for?" said Spencer. "I'll explain on the way" said Angela. The scene changes as Angela and Spencer are in Angela's car as Angela is the one driving and just got done telling Spencer about the Sandy Hook shooting. "(Shocked) What so some motherfucker just waltzed in and shot and killed 20 kids and 6 adults at some school" said Spencer. "Yeah what sick fuck would do something like this?" said Angela. "You got me, those kids doesn't deserve this I'm gonna be praying for them" said Spencer. "Yeah you do that Spencer, this is this one day we'll never forget" said Angela. "How much more tragic I can take, like what's next some fucker goes to Las Veges and go have a shootout at some concert and kill at least 58 people and leave 489 injured" said Spencer. "Spencer that won't happen" said Angela. "You don't know that, the way how this world is turning out in this day in age you'll never know what to expect" said Spencer. "Yeah true" said Angela. Just then Angela eventually makes it to Connecticut and drove to the crime scene at Sandy Hook Elementary School where they see a bunch of ambulance trucks and police cars and even the kids' body under sheets as they are put into a ambulance truck. "Good lord" said Spencer. "Come on Spencer let's get this over with" said Angela. Angela and Spencer gets out of the car and walks to Governor Dannel Malloy. "Ladies I am going to have to ask ya'll to please step away from the crime scene" said Dannel. "That's ok I'm a Federal Agent and this is my secret agent Spencer, we got called in here too" said Angela. "Alright fine then" said Dannel. "So what happened and where is the shooter?" said Angela. "Adam Lanza barged into the classroom and shot them poor kids and even killed a teacher in the process and then he killed himself because it was that moment that he knew he fucked up" said Dannel. "What was the teacher's name?" said Angela. "Victoria Leigh Soto" said Dannel. "Miss. Soto she sounds so familiar" said Angela. "Why someone you know?" said Dannel. "No but I think she was friend's with my sister" said Angela. "Where can we find Adam's dead body?" said Spencer. "He's body can be found in classroom 10" said Dannel. "Thanks we need to check around the class to find out what led up to this so if you excuse us we got some clues to dig up" said Angela. "Okay want me to lead the way?" said Dannel. "Nah we're fine but thanks" said Angela. Angela and Spencer goes into the school and walks down the hallway. "Angela you know what I think?" said Spencer. "What's that?" said Angela. "What if this is all Ocelot's doing?" said Spencer. "That is why we're here to find out my young apprentice we need to make sure we know the facts 100% before we accuse that Ocelot might be behind this" said Angela. "At least I hope it isn't A" said Spencer. "Who's that?" said Angela. "An old nemesis but she disappeared when she found out Mona betrayed her" said Spencer. "I see" said Angela. Just then Angela and Spencer made it to classroom 10. "Alright here we are" said Angela. "Let's go investigate" said Spencer. Angela opens the classroom door as Angela and Spencer goes in the classroom and closes the door behind them which leaves Angela and Spencer with a horrified and surprised look on their faces as the screen flashes to show some of the kids' dead coarps while the music that played when Grey Fox killed those Genome Soldiers near the lab starts playing while the screen also shows that the desk was shot up and then sees Miss. Soto's dead body left on the floor. "It looks like they were shot by some type of bullet" said Angela. The music then swells as Angela and Spencer begins to Investigate the crime scene. "I don't think these ambulance people could get every kids out of here" said Spencer. "They'll be back for them, we just need to find Adam's body" said Angela. Angela and Spencer goes to the back of the classroom to and Spencer notices Adam's dead body. "Oh shit could that be him?" said Spencer. "Yeah it has to be" said Angela. Angela and Spencer takes out their gloves and puts them on. "This guy looks like he's a fucking terrorist" said Spencer. "Or is mentally fucking retarded" said Angela. "I say we dig in his pocket" said Spencer. "I was about to say that" said Angela. Angela digs in Adam's military vest pocket and took out grenades. "Oh shit they never mentioned he snuck grenades in" said Angela. "Be careful with this I like living you know" said Spencer. "Spencer I've been a Federal Agent since you were still in elementary school" said Angela. "I'm just looking out" said Spencer. Angela then pats down Adam and then digs in his left pocket and found his wallet. "Spencer we may found some evidence" said Angela. Spencer picks up Adam's gun from his head. "And this is the gun he used to shoot the kids, Miss. Soto and himself" said Spencer. "Bag it" said Angela. Spencer takes out her bag and puts the gun in it while Angela goes through Adam's wallet. "Oh Angela would you check Adam's dick?" said Spencer. "EWWW no what am I necrophilia?" said Angela. "He could've raped those kids, just saying" said Spencer. "I highly doubt that and no I am not going anywhere near Adam's dick, just saying" said Angela. Angela notices that Adam had carried $1,000 in cash in his wallet and Angela confiscates it. "This motherfucker was loaded how about we split?" said Angela. "Angela isn't that illegal?" said Spencer. "Have you forgotten that I am also in charge of this departmental they can't do shit to us" said Angela. "Alright then" said Spencer. "I keep $500 and you can have the rest" said Angela. Angela keeps $500 and gave the other $500 to Spencer. "That's also for helping me out for the past years, we make a awesome team" said Angela. "Yeah we sure do" said Spencer. Angela continues to examine Adam's wallet until she finds his ID but one problem it wasn't Adam's ID she found it was his mom Nancy Lanza's ID. "Holy shit" said Angela. "What you find?" said Spencer. "He stole his mom's ID" said Angela. Angela takes out the ID and goes over to Spencer to show her. "Hmm Nancy Lanza, do you think she may know something?" said Spencer. "At least we have an address she lives at 36 Yogananda St." said Angela. "Maybe she'll help us out and we'll find out who Adam was working for" said Spencer. "We need to get there Spencer my car now, we must go to that address" said Angela. Angela and Spencer leaves classroom 10.

Chapter 4: When Stalkers Attack

Meanwhile at Hanna's house in the living room near the front door Aria and Hanna were kissing each other with passion and a brief moan from them is heard as Hanna rubs Aria's butt and when the kissing has stopped Aria and Hanna had drooled from their lips as Aria and Hanna licks them off and swallows their spit and laughs. "Wow" said Hanna. "I had so much fun last night" said Aria. "I knew I could make you feel better" said Hanna. "You are a great friend Hanna and you always have" said Aria. "All thanks and that is what best friends are for" said Hanna. "So do you want to continue our fling another time?" said Aria. "That depends if Caleb stands me up again but if he doesn't visit me then I'll let you know" said Hanna. "Alright thanks I have to go now I'll talk to you later I love you" said Aria. "I love you too" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kissed and then Aria walks out of Hanna's house. "Bye" said Hanna. "Bye" said Aria. Aria closes the door behind her as Hanna walks off and the scene changes to Aria walking to her car and just when she uses her car keys to unlock the door Ezra comes by and shovels Aria against the car window. "Oh what the fuck" said Aria. "You think you are a sneaky little bitch are you?" said Ezra. "Ezra what the fuck man I thought you were going to rape me" said Aria. Ezra slams Aria's face against the window causing her face to be smushed. "AHHH jeez fuck man" said Aria. "Shut the fuck up and let me talk and that is not what I am here for" said Ezra. "(Strains) Oh thank god" said Aria. "I'll just get to the point then I know your little secret with you and Hanna, yeah that is some mystery girlfriend alright" said Ezra. "She wasn't a mystery girlfriend, she's my best friend you idiot" said Aria. Ezra takes out his phone. "Okay then what do you all this?" said Ezra. Ezra plays the video on his phone and shows it to Aria which showed her having sex with Hanna on her living room couch leaving Aria shocked. "What the fuck are you spying on me now you sick pervert" said Aria. "You know Hanna isn't single or she isn't gay so now your secret is out get in the fucking car and we will go through with this" said Ezra. "Ezra I swear if you do anything to hurt Hanna I will literally fuck you up" said Aria. Ezra bangs Aria's face against the car window. "You ain't gonna do shit alright now get in the fucking car and drive and I will tell you what you have to do if you want me to keep your secret" said Ezra. "Alright I'll get in the car alright damn man" said Aria. Aria and Ezra gets in the car and Ezra points the gun at Aria. "Drive the fucking car" said Ezra. Aria turns on her car and drives off. "Ezra don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this?" said Aria. "Look I know what I'm doing alright this isn't no fun and games I am just going sick and tired of these lying fake ass bitches like you" said Ezra. "Ezra it's not what you think, I mean I know it may seems that way but Hanna is not my girlfriend" said Aria. "If that's the case then why were you fucking Hanna if she isn't your girlfriend?" said Ezra. "It's complicated all right Ezra" said Aria. "You better tell me something, or what if I show your video to Caleb and it could end ya'll friendship" said Ezra. "Ok I was dating Amy Jurgens briefly and yes she was my mysterious girlfriend for awhile and yes we did have sex at a motel and at her house" said Aria. "Amy Jurgens who the hell is that?" said Ezra. "Some girl who I had a crush on while she was dating Adrian and yes Ezra I thought about Amy a lot while we were dating even when we sleep in bed together next to you and even when you were inside of me" said Aria. "What's that suppose to mean?" said Ezra. "It's irrelevant but the fact is that the reason why you saw me fucking Hanna well it was because the night that Amy and I had sex I went to Papa John's to get us some pizza and that is when you bumped into me hitting on me and act like nothing has happened between us so I went back to Amy's house and walked in on her having sex with Adrian as they got back together just like that and all this time Amy took advantage of me since she thought Adrian died when she could've at least told me before she straight up cheated on me to go back out with her and yes I was hurt I wanted to confront Amy but I didn't since she was also like a sister to me like I never had and she even offered me a threesome but I don't like sharing so I then went to go see Hanna and told her about my girlfriend problems and she helped me get over it by having sex with me" said Aria. "That is a long story I had no idea you were having girl issues" said Ezra. "Still doesn't change the fact you were spying on me" said Aria. "Still doesn't change the fact that I'm still in love with you" said Ezra. "It's not gonna happen Ezra I'm gay now and get over it" said Aria. "We were meant to be I could take you to a random bathroom and make out with you there" said Ezra. "Yeah tell that to Nicole I know you still have feelings for her" said Aria. "Nicole is not an issue anymore" said Ezra. "Bullshit, you are such a hypocrite I'm the one who caught you letting Nicole sucking your dick while you were taking a shit" said Aria. "It was a long time ago" said Ezra. "3 weeks is not a long time ago" said Aria. "Look whatever now time to cut to the chase I'll kept your dirty little secret if" said Ezra. "If what?" said Aria. "If you get back together with me" said Ezra. "Ezra?" said Aria. Ezra rubs Aria's face while she is still driving and she starts to quivers. "Come on just a simple yes and that's all its gonna take" said Ezra. By the time Ezra tries to slide his hand under Aria's shirt to feel her tit Aria freaks out and snaps. "NEVER" said Aria. "Ok fine have it your way" said Ezra. Aria huffs and puffs. "But I will let you go for now but we're not done so I am going to give you til midnight to come up with your decision and if you can make up your mind by then well lucky for you I'm not gonna kill you but I will send your porn video to Caleb since he is a good friend of mine and he will break up with Hanna and he'll hate you forever and possibly Hanna" said Ezra. "You wouldn't dare" said Aria. "Still want to change your mind, I'm only asking this once" said Ezra. "Just go to hell Ezra" said Aria. "Fine" said Ezra. Ezra puts his gun away. "Ok park there and let me out" said Ezra. Aria parks her car near a sidewalk and Ezra gets out. "Remember Aria midnight or Caleb knows" said Ezra. Ezra closes the car door leaving Aria to panic and doesn't want to ruin her best friend's relationship with Caleb so Aria does a u turn to drive right back to Hanna's house.

Chapter 5: Visiting Nancy Lanza's House

Meanwhile back at Connecticut Angela eventually makes it to 36 Yogananda St. as she is getting close to Nancy's house as she is still driving. "Alright we're at 36 Yogananda St. we may not be too far from her house" said Angela. "Seems that way" said Spencer. Angela continues drive on the road until she makes it to Nancy's house. "Hmm this must be her house" said Spencer. "Wow it's a pretty big house" said Angela. "Kinda reminds me of that house from Home Alone a little bit" said Spencer. "All we gonna do is find Nancy and find out who's behind this" said Angela. Angela parks her car near Nancy's house and gets out of the car along with Spencer. "Seems to be quiet here" said Spencer. "Yeah it's like that in the suburbs I used to have family live in the suburb areas" said Angela. "Sames" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer walks up to Nancy's front door and Angela knocks on the door. "Is anyone in there, this is the FBI" said Angela. There was no answer and Angela knocks on her door again. "FBI this is Angela Valdez and her partner Spencer Hastings knocking we're here to ask a few questions about the shooting" said Angela. "So could you kindly please open the door or we'll take legal action" said Spencer. Again there was no answer as Angela and Spencer takes out their guns. "Alright Spence we're going in" said Angela. "Right behind you" said Spencer. Angela kicks the door open and they both go into her house pointing their guns to avoid ambushes. "Hello" said Angela. "Anybody home?" said Spencer. There was no respond as Angela and Spencer put their guns away. "I don't think no one is home but we better examine anyway" said Angela. "Good idea" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer goes to the living room and see no one. "It's also best to look for clues in case some of the clues could link up to Adam's murdering and what lead up to it" said Angela. Angela and Spencer then go to the kitchen to look around. "Jeez I wish my kitchen was like this" said Spencer. "It ain't compared with Jamie's kitchen" said Angela. "How you two holding up?" said Spencer. "Okay I guess he's always busy with work and shit like me" said Angela. "I see" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer then checks the garage where its a mess. "Good lord it's a fucking pig style in here" said Spencer. "It looks like there may be in struggle" said Angela. "I bet" said Spencer. "Spencer how about you check to see if there is any clues in that mess while I'll continue to search for Nancy" said Angela. "Sure thing you be careful around here" said Spencer. Spencer examine the garage while Angela leaves to go upstairs and is in the hallway and the first room she checks was Adam's room as the suspenseful music plays as Adam's room is also a mess as Angela looks on the wall and notices that Adam had wrote "I hate you mom" on the wall and another one that says "I hate your fucking kids and that goddamn school" and he even has toys laying all over the floor. "Jeez this could explain what he did to those poor kids but this isn't enough" said Angela. When Angela turns her head she sees a psychiatrist's card on Adam's nightstand. "Hmm?" said Angela. Angela picks up the card to examine it and sees that the psychiatrist's name is smeared off due to a drink spill that Adam most likely accidentally spilled a wet drink on the card as some of the letters are missing as it reads _I_E_A_V_L but Angela seems that she couldn't make it out of it. "Hmm better take this back to the station to investigate this or ask around if possible" said Angela. Angela puts the card in her pocket and walks out of Adam's room and then knocks on his parent's bedroom and waited for a brief second and then opens the door and goes into Nancy's room where Angela has a shocked look on her face and when the music amps up Angela finds Nancy on her bed dead as she was shot multiple times in her head as it had bled out. "Oh shit SPENCER, SPENCER" said Angela. Spencer rushes upstairs and runs into Nancy's room. "Angela why the shouting?" said Spencer. "You need to look at this shit" said Angela. Spencer sees Nancy's dead body on her bed. "Good god" said Spencer. "Gloves on Spencer" said Angela. Angela and Spencer puts their gloves on and walks up to Nancy's dead body. "Jesus what the fuck" said Spencer. "I found her like this" said Angela. "Think Adam could've done this?" said Spencer. "That is what we're here for" said Angela. Angela lifts up Nancy's head and sees a bunch of bullet holes in her head and a few pieces of her dead brain. "Yeah she was shot multiple times while she was sleep" said Angela. "That sick bastard" said Spencer. "From what I can tell this is one disturbing kid" said Angela. "At least the punk still kinda got what he deserves" said Spencer. "Shit there goes our interrogation by the way did you find anything in the garage?" said Angela. "Well I did found a ammo clip stashed under the floor in case Adam needed more ammo but nothing anything particular" said Spencer. "Damn, well anyway gonna have to call this in and go back to the station and I'll send you home to your boyfriend and I'll call you back if I hear anything" said Angela. "Yeah please do" said Spencer. Before Angela could call the ambulance there was a knock at the front door. "Aw shit Spencer wait here I'll go see who's down there" said Angela. Angela heads downstairs and sees that Greg and Saxe has arrived along with Adam's dad Peter Lanza and Adam's brother Ryan Lanza. "Greg and Saxe glad ya'll came" said Angela. "Anything ok?" said Greg. "We came here to question Nancy but she's dead" said Angela. "I know" said Greg. "You knew and you didn't report it to me?" said Angela. "I'm sorry these two people came to the station to tell us their statement and escorted them back to show me the dead body" said Greg. "Nancy's in her room, and besides who are those guys?" said Angela. "This is Peter Lanza Nancy's husband and Peter's dad and Adam's brother Ryan Lanza" said Saxe. "How you doing?" said Peter. "Hi" said Ryan. "Wait a second where is Mike?" said Angela. "I tried to get him to come with us bet he had to go on a baseball game" said Saxe. "Seriously during a crime scene?" said Angela. "You know how he is" said Greg. "I don't give a fuck, call him up and have him to come down here in Connecticut" said Angela. "I'll call" said Saxe. Saxe picks up his phone and tries to call Mike but it went straight to voicemail. "Sorry can't get to him it went to voicemail" said Saxe. "He must've forgot to turn his phone on I told him about this" said Angela. "That's strange because when I saw him earlier Mike left the station in a hurry" said Greg. "To go to a fucking ballgame?" said Saxe. "I didn't knew the game was even on" said Ryan. "That doesn't matter but it's good thing that the dad and the son is here cause I need to ask them a few questions" said Angela. "That's fine by me" said Greg. Angela takes out her cell phone and texts Spencer to come downstairs. "You guys go up there and watch the body and call it in while we question the Lanzas" said Angela. "Alright son I am about to talk to this FBI lady so go to your room and I'll tell you to come out when I'm finished" said Peter. "Dad I may have some questions" said Ryan. "Son I'll be fine I'll handle the FBI agent" said Peter. "Alright dad" said Ryan. "Oh miss uh who are you?" said Peter. "Angela Valdez" said Angela. "Okay Angela who is this we you were referring to?" said Peter. Spencer came downstairs. "Ok I'm here" said Spencer. "Meet my partner Spencer Hastings we like to ask you a few questions" said Angela. "You must be one of Adam's relatives" said Spencer. "Peter Lanza yes and my son Ryan Lanza" said Peter. "We'll leave you guys to it" said Greg. Greg Saxe and Ryan heads upstairs leaving Angela Spencer and Peter alone. "Alright join us to the dining room" said Angela.

Chapter 6: The Investigation Continues

Angela and Spencer escorts Peter to the dining and sat at the dining room table across from each while Spencer just stands behind Angela. "First all we like to sorry that we're sorry for your lost and your wife was a good person and we're also sorry for your other son's lack of behavior and because of him we lost a lot of innocent kids today" said Angela. "Adam was always such a spoiled brat but what can you do" said Peter. Angela takes out her notebook to begin the interrogation. "Alright Peter we're about to ask you a few questions so take your time to answer them and then Spencer and I will be on our way" said Angela. "Ok I'll do my best" said Peter. "Where were you in the morning around 9:30 at the time Adam broke into the Sandy Hook school and shot 20 kids and and killed some of the teachers?" said Angela. "I was at my own house with Ryan, well you see Nancy and I have been separated for some time and I had no idea Adam had done this until the news had came on and after I heard what happened on the news Ryan and I went down to the station and made a statement" said Peter. Angela writes down notes on her notepad. "What were you doing at the time of the shooting when you were unaware of this?" said Spencer. "Got up and made breakfast and Ryan was getting ready for work until the news came on" said Peter. "Can you tell us more about Adam?" said Angela. "Adam was a troubled kid he had no friends, no associates, no girlfriend, but is very computer savvy and spends most of his time on his computer" said Peter. "Looking up lesbian porn?" said Spencer. "Well there was a time that I caught him looking up one man one bear" said Peter. "Eww" said Angela. "Nasty" said Spencer. "Yeah but he usually looks up all kinds of guns and buys some of them online" said Peter. "And you didn't even bother to question him why would he buy those weapons to begin with?" said Spencer. "The boy lies and told me he be looking up Call Of Duty games" said Peter. "He could've got me there" said Angela. "You should've kept on questing your kid again and because of you he killed those poor kids for no apparent reason whatsoever" said Spencer. "Okay maybe you had me there but Adam always lived with Nancy and like I told you a few moments ago my wife and I separated so I couldn't always visit him only if Nancy gave me permission" said Peter. Angela continues to write down notes on her notepad. "Do you have any idea why Adam shot them kids at the school?" said Angela. "From what I heard Adam got jealous of Nancy's kids" said Peter. "Why would he be jealous of them?" said Spencer. "You see Adam was Nancy's favorite child since Adam and Nancy were pretty close but ever since she started working at Sandy Hook his personality started to change year by year as he felt replaced and felt like Nancy loved her students more than Adam and there was a time they got into a argument after he told Nancy how he really felt about her working at that school and wanted her to quit to spend more time with him and after she told him no he got depressed and shot her in her sleep and he took his anger out on Sandy Hook and killed those kids who she adored along with some of the staff members and one of them died trying to protect her students and he took his own life when he realized at that moment he knew he fucked up" said Peter. Angela writes more notes in her notepad. "I don't know but I get he felt replaced and all but there has to be another reason why he would kill those kids" said Angela. "Unless you are hiding something because that reason is too un-excusable I mean you get jealous of your mom's students and think its ok to kill your own mother and barge into a school with a dangerous deadly weapon like a fucking asshole and kill the students and staff to ease your own pain, no come on" said Spencer. "I'm not hiding anything that is what I know" said Peter. "Oh if that is the case do you know about this?" said Angela. Angela takes out the psychiatrist's card and shows it to Peter. "Oh yeah Adam had sessions with his psychiatrist and it seems that some of the letters in his name is missing" said Peter. "Have you met his psychiatrist?" said Spencer. "You know I did once when I took him to his office that day he looks like a middle age white man" said Peter. "Let me see that card" said Spencer. Peter gives Spencer the card and tries to figure out his name. "Looks like it starts with an I and ends with L" said Spencer. "Do you have a name I mean can you remember the psychiatrist's name?" said Angela. "Why use I do its-its-(Takes a long pause) sorry I forgot" said Peter. "Are you fucking serious?" said Spencer. "DAMN" said Angela. "At least he seems like a cool person and according to Adam he was once in the military or something" said Peter. "Do you at least have an address to the psychiatrist's office?" said Angela. "Looking for it now" said Spencer. Spencer notices the address on the card is also smeared off. "The address numbers are missing as well" said Spencer. "Shit" said Angela. "So am I in trouble?" said Peter. "No, no you did good" said Spencer. "Wait a second so according to the letters the name starts with I and ends with L if I could add more letters to it I may know of a certain psychiatrist" said Angela. "Who might it be?" said Spencer. "Dr. Jennifer Melfi her whole name isn't spelled on the card so that must be his psychiatrist" said Angela. "What no it can't be it's a man I did see him in person but can't remember the name" said Peter. "Oh yeah true" said Spencer. "I know Melfi, Jamie and Tasha had their session with her to get divorced but since Dr. Melfi is also a psychiatrist she might know who he is so I'll be taking the card" said Angela. Spencer gives Angela the psychiatrist's card and puts it back in her pocket and then the ambulance sirens is heard. "Ok Peter I think we've asked enough questions and thank you for your cooperation and now if you have anymore questions or details you contact my number" said Angela. Angela gives Peter her FBI number card. "No problem just continue on your search" said Peter. Spencer also gives Peter her FBI card. "If she won't be able to reach you, you can try mines" said Spencer. "Thanks ladies" said Peter. The ambulance doctors came into the house. "So I got a call about a dead lady" said Doctor. "Upstairs to your right you can't miss it" said Peter. The doctors heads upstairs. "Alright Greg and Saxe will be okay for while and Spencer and I will take our leave and have a good day sir" said Angela. "You too" said Peter. Angela gets up from the dining room chair as Angela and Spencer leaves Nancy's house. "Alright Spencer next time we'll pay a visit to Dr. Melfi and see what she may know about this psychiatrist" said Angela. "Good thinking Angela because I was about to say when I found out you mention a female psychiatrist" said Spencer. "I am quite a thinker" said Angela. Angela and Spencer gets in the FBI car and Angela drives away.

Chapter 7: We Must Get That Phone

Meanwhile near Hanna's house Aria quickly parks her car and gets out of the and then runs to Hanna's front door and knocks on it. "Hanna, come on, come on" said Aria. Aria knocks on the front door again til Hanna opens the door for Aria. "Hey Aria you back so soon?" said Hanna. "I need to talk to you, in your room" said Aria. "Sure come on in" said Hanna. Hanna lets Aria in closes the door behind her and they both go into Hanna's room and Aria closes the door behind her. "Okay Aria what do you need to talk to me about?" said Hanna. "Well remember our little fling we had last night?" said Aria. "Um yes how can I forget that we pretty much fucked til 3am" said Hanna. "I hate to tell you this but somebody knows" said Aria. "What Aria who did you tell?" said Hanna. "No one I swear" said Aria. "Was it A?" said Hanna. "No A has be disbanded" said Aria. "Then who?" said Hanna. "Ezra" said Aria. "What your crazy ex (Stammers) how does he know?" said Hanna. "While me and you were having sex on your couch Ezra stalked me here and recorded us fucking on your couch" said Aria. "Are you sure?" said Hanna. "Yes you cornered me outside of your house and showed me the video he recorded" said Aria. "How did I miss that?" said Hanna. "You were inside your house" said Aria. "Or how did we miss that?" said Hanna. "It's hard to pay attention when eating pussy" said Aria. "Yeah that's true" said Hanna. "The fact is that Ezra has the video of us on his phone and he's going to show it to Caleb if I don't do something" said Aria. "I wouldn't even be surprised if he's masturbating to it" said Hanna. "Hanna this is serious" said Aria. "So what do you have to do for him not to show the video to Caleb?" said Hanna. "He wants me to go back out with him" said Aria. "So are you and Ezra going to get back together?" said Hanna. "Oh hell no" said Aria. ""That's good I don't even know why you even dated him to begin with" said Hanna. "I always tell myself the same thing and I don't even want to marry him" said Aria. "So Ezra is going to show Caleb the video of us since you won't let him take you back" said Hanna. "No he isn't because me and you are going to his apartment to find his phone and delete that phone by midnight" said Aria. "Wow so he gave you til midnight to make up your mind, what a dick" said Hanna. "So are you with me?" said Aria. "Sure you're my best friend" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna hugs and then kissed each other. "Should we go delete that video?" said Hanna. "Yeah we should" said Aria. "Or he could be a dick and upload that video to YouTube" said Hanna. "Yeah" said Aria. Aria and Hanna leaves the room and then leaves Hanna's house as they both got in Aria's car and then Aria drives off. "Are you sure he may be at his apartment?" said Hanna. "Yeah usually at this time he usually go on his nature jog and leaves his phone at home to avoid himself being distracted" said Aria. "How can you be so sure?" said Hanna. "Trust me I used to jog with him" said Aria. Shortly afterwards Aria makes it to Ezra's apartment building but decides to wait a moment til he leaves. "Ok there's his apartment building and look out for Ezra and when he leaves that is our que to go in" said Aria. "Ok" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna waits for awhile until Hanna has something on her mind. "Hey Aria?" said Hanna. "Yes?" said Aria. "May I ask you something?" said Hanna. "Sure" said Aria. "Do you have feelings for me?" said Hanna. "Hmm I don't know Hanna well maybe a little because you are my best friend and I love you" said Aria. "Remember how I said I didn't care if Caleb found out about us?" said Hanna. "Yeah" said Aria. "Listen Aria I really enjoyed our night together and it was fun and all and again I don't mind sleeping with women if I'm straight or not but what I'm trying to say is Aria I love Caleb and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize my relationship with him" said Hanna. "It's fine Hanna" said Aria. "No Aria, you don't understand but we have to stop this fling of ours" said Hanna. Aria deeply sighs. "I understand" said Aria. "I'm sorry Aria but we both knew we weren't meant to be but you'll find someone special soon" said Hanna. "You're still my bestie thou" said Aria. "Yeah you are and listen Aria the only reason why I slept with you is so you could get over Amy" said Hanna. "Thanks you're really are my best friend" said Aria. "I'm happy that we are" said Hanna. Just then Aria sees something. "Wait hold up" said Aria. Aria then sees Ezra coming out of the apartment building in his running tracks. "There he is duck down" said Aria. Aria and Hanna ducks as Ezra runs passed Aria's car an gets back up. "Whew that was close come on Hanna let's hurry up and find that phone" said Aria. Aria and Hanna gets out of the car and head towards the apartment building and then the scene changes inside of the apartment building Aria and Hanna are coming out of the elevator. "So which room does he live in do you remember?" said Hanna. "He lives in Apartment 3B" said Aria. "Okay now I remember haven't went to his apartment in so long" said Hanna. "Luckily I still remember it like yesterday" said Aria. Aria and Hanna eventually made it to room 3B. "There's is home so he always leaves a extra spare key under his mat back when I used do date him" said Aria. Aria picks up the key under Ezra's welcome mat and unlocks the door and they go inside Ezra's apartment room. "Close the door and lock it so he won't suspect a thing" said Aria. When Hanna closes the door behind her and locks it Aria stands there with a shocking look on her face as Hanna notices it. "Um Aria what's wrong?" said Hanna. As Hanna looks to where Aria is looking the Grey Fox killing the soldiers music plays as the screen flashes to reveal that Ezra has multiple pictures of Aria on his wall as it's a picture of her smiling and another picture of her smiling in her school uniform during picture day then the screen flashes to a picture of Aria in her bra and underwear that Ezra took and there's another picture of Aria with her titties out then the screen again flashes to another picture of Aria and this time it's a picture of Aria's pussy and it was mostly likely taken while Aria was sleeping after she lost her virginity to Ezra and the screen the flashes to a picture of Aria's bare butt leaving Aria standing there being horrified. "Jesus Christ" said Hanna. Aria looks as if she is about to cry. "This motherfucker is sick" said Aria. "You weren't lying it's official he is totally obsessed with you" said Hanna. "Did he really have to take a picture of my pussy and I don't even remember that he took that" said Aria. "You might have been sleeping" said Hanna. When Aria looks at Ezra's bed she had a quick flashback to the night where she had sex with Ezra for the very first time and all we can see is Ezra's back as he is on top of Aria fucking her with pleasure and the look on Aria's face she was really enjoying it which makes Aria snaps out of it and hits herself in the hit. "Aria calm down" said Hanna. "I just want to puke" said Aria. "It won't solve anything" said Hanna. "You see that bed Hanna?" said Aria. Aria points to Ezra's bed. "Yeah" said Hanna. "That is where Ezra took my virginity that night and yeah as you said he may have took nude pictures of me that night while I was sleeping" said Aria. "All this shit for a fucking book" said Hanna. "And now he's stalking me" said Aria. "I believe he stalked you since day one, I mean he knew who you were before ya'll dated" said Hanna. "Yeah and I had sex with a stalker" said Aria. "No time to beat yourself up we need to find that phone" said Hanna. "You go search while I'll take those pictures down" said Aria. Hanna goes through Ezra's drawer to find the phone while Aria gets a stool to stand on it and takes all of her pictures down from the wall and Hanna couldn't find the cell phone in the drawer so she searches the TV stand and it isn't there and while Aria snatches all of her pictures of the wall she also searches Ezra's bookcase above his bed and knocks all of his books on the bed and on the floor and his phone wasn't there. "Any luck Aria?" said Hanna. "Nope how bout you?" said Aria. "Still no luck" said Hanna. "Shit it can't be that far" said Aria. When Aria steps down from Ezra's bed she loses her balance and falls down on her face and hit the ground as squishing sounds is heard. "OW shit" said Aria. "Aria are you okay?" said Hanna. When Aria lifts her face off the ground it is revealed that Aria had fell on Ezra's used condom and is stuck on her face having Hanna to cover her mouth and gasped. "What, what's wrong" said Aria. Hanna points on her face telling her she has a condom glued on to her face. "Why my face feel so slimy?" said Aria. Aria taps her face and freaks out when she felt Ezra's sperm and then was even more shocked when she took the condom off of her face and threw it with fear. "EWWWWWWWW" said Aria. "I didn't even see that" said Hanna. Aria gets up off the ground. "Of fucking course he recently was fucking Nicole here not too long ago, I need to wash my face or I may give birth to a fucked up baby" said Aria. "As long as it doesn't go inside your pussy" said Hanna. Aria quickly rushes to Ezra's bathroom to wash her hands and her face while Hanna goes over to Ezra's bed and looks under the bed and sees Ezra's dildo and his dirty socks and happens to see Ezra's phone behind a dildo since Ezra hid it under his bed on purpose since he is outside jogging so Hanna wacks the dildo away and manage to get Ezra's phone and when Hanna gets back up Aria comes out of Ezra's bathroom and her face and her hands are cleaned. "This is the last fucking time I'm ever going to come over here" said Aria. "Aria I found his phone" said Hanna. "Great where did you find out?" said Aria. "Under his bed behind a dildo" said Hanna. "EWWW I didn't knew Ezra had one of those" said Aria. Hanna gives Aria Ezra's cell phone. "Okay all we need to do is go under videos and find our video and delete it and put it back where we found it and just leave" said Aria. Aria goes under videos and scrolls through Ezra's weird random videos and one of them showed him dancing in his butler underwear and a cat video. "Still classy as he is and wow he actually have a video of a cat that hiccups and farts at the same time" said Aria. Aria plays the clip as the cat hiccups and farts. "Eww that is some weird as shit" said Hanna. Aria then continues to scroll down until she made it to the video that Ezra had recorded and is labeled as Aria and Hanna's Lesbian Sex. "Oh shit there it is" said Aria. Aria plays the clip and it shows Aria and Hanna having sex on the couch at Hanna's house. "Yeah we found your video asshole" said Aria. "You know Aria watching this kinda turns me on" said Hanna. "I would sent to to our phones but it's too risky so this video is saying goodbye" said Aria. Aria deletes the video and slides Ezra's phone back under his bed. "Ok that settles it we're just gonna walk out and pretend nothing has happened" said Aria. Before Aria and Hanna could open the door to leave they hear Ezra coming back and his going through his keys to unlock the door. "(Whispering) Oh shit I didn't think he be back so soon" said Aria. "(Whispering) Now what do we do?" said Hanna. "(Whispering) Let me think" said Aria. Ezra is jiggling his keys in the door. "(Whispering) Fuck it we're going out the window" said Aria. "(Whispering) The window I'm not going out the window" said Hanna. "(Whispering) Well we have to Hanna he's about to come in, come just hold on to me as I climb down" said Aria. Aria grabs Hanna's hand and rushes to the window as the scene changes to Ezra opening his door making it seem like Aria and Hanna were too slow to escape but they eventually climbed out the window before Ezra could enter so Ezra just closes his door and went straight to his bed and took his phone from under it and lays on his bed with his left hand in his pants getting ready to masturbate when he tries to watch the video of Aria having sex with Hanna but only to find out that Aria had deleted it. "That fucking bitch" said Ezra. Ezra now notices Aria's pictures on the floor as the scene changes to Aria and Hanna climbing down from the apartment building wall and quickly rushes to Aria car as they both got in. "Come on hurry, hurry, hurry" said Hanna. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying" said Aria. Aria backs her car up and drives away from Ezra's apartment building. "Whew we did it Aria" said Hanna. "Yup we still got it" said Aria. "Maybe Ezra won't suspect a thing" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna laughed in friendship. "Oh Aria you want to hang out at my house for awhile I could use some company" said Hanna. "Sure" said Aria.

Chapter 8: So Are We Fucked?

At Big Shell in Ocelot's office Ocelot is pacing back and forth after hearing what was going on in the news until Makarov came rushing in. "Alright Ocelot I came here as fast as I could it seems urgent" said Makarov. "Oh it is urgent, by the way where is your girlfriend?" said Ocelot. "She's washing her hair at the moment so she'll be down here shortly" said Makarov. "We'll have to wait for her because she needs to hear this too" said Ocelot. "Just give her some time Alex loves to come to meetings all prepared she doesn't even give a shit how long its gonna take" said Makarov. When Makarov takes his seat Donald Trump just walked into Ocelot's office. "Ah Mr. Trump" said Ocelot. "Yeah I got your message and I suppose you heard what happened earlier this morning" said Trump. "Wait what happened?" said Makarov. "20 students and a few staff member were shot and killed by an armed man by the name of Adam Lanza" said Trump. "Adam Lanza why does that name sounds familiar?" said Makarov. "Save it til Alex gets here she needs to be in for this" said Ocelot. "Alex?" said Trump. "My new girlfriend, Ocelot hooked me up with her after Spencer rejected me" said Makarov. "I see" said Trump. "She's washing her hair right now" said Makarov. "Cool, oh Ocelot the underwear you had me scanned" said Trump. "Yeah?" said Ocelot. Before Trump could answer Alex came into the office. "Hello sorry I'm late had to get dressed and wash my hair want to look more professional for my first meeting with you guys" said Alex. Alex sits next to Makarov. "Wait a second I thought Spencer rejected you Makarov" said Trump. "She did rejected me but although I am dating her sister Alex Drake who looks a lot like Spencer but the only difference is she knows British" said Makarov. "Hmm I see nice to have you working for us Ms. Drake my name is-" said Trump. "I know who you are Donald Trump I am Republican" said Alex. "Oh Mr. Trump what about the underwear?" said Ocelot. "Oh yes I scanned them last night like you asked and the results came clear that those underwear belongs to Amy Jurgens and her lover Adrian Lee" said Trump. "Adrian Lee isn't that Emily's ex?" said Alex. "That I wouldn't even know" said Trump. Trump takes out two photos of Amy and Adrian which he somehow printed out by using their underwear and show them to Ocelot. "What a awesome DNA printer you have their Ocelot something that the US couldn't even come up with" said Trump. Ocelot looks at the pictures of Amy and Adrian. "Yes, yes I seen them before when I baited Amy's dad to the volcano to get the treasure and it turns out I set them up but no one knows what happened to the real treasure as it is safely in my possession" said Ocelot. "Let me see those photos" said Alex. Ocelot slides the photos across the table and Alex catches them and looks at them. "Okay this white girl I never seen and Adrian the busty tits chick yes I seen her before, she was all lovely dovey with Emily and there was a time when they fucked behind my house shortly after their moms broke them up" said Alex. "So Ocelot what should we do with Amy and Adrian?" said Makarov. "Well for now we'll leave the be for now but now it's time to start this meeting like for real because this is urgent" said Ocelot. "So what's going on Mr. Ocelot" said Alex. "This morning there was a school shooting and at least 20 students died and a few staffs like Miss. Soto and was also killed by Adam Lanza" said Ocelot. "Wait a minute at what school?" said Alex. "Sandy Hook Elementary School" said Ocelot. "Ah shit this is bad" said Makarov. "Alright people let's not panic I mean we all knew this would happen but at least because of the incident there may be a possibility that Obama may get pulled off from being president from this but I am not 100% sure but also because of the shooting incident this could easily backfire on us and at some point the FBI could come here any second to question us" said Trump. "Why would the FBI be after us we didn't even have anything to do with the shooting" said Alex. "Baby technically we did" said Makarov. "How ya'll miss this?" said Alex. "Because of that certain person is one of our own" said Makarov. "Wait so Adam Lanza is on our side if so what's taking him so long to get here?" said Alex. "Adam Lanza killed himself the moment he knew he fucked up since it wasn't part of the plan" said Ocelot. "And Adam is not one of us, Adam is just a patient of a guy who is part of us but is working for the FBI undercover and let's just say he surly does take a punch" said Ocelot. The music plays a dark tune the moment Ocelot made that comment to which the audience may have an idea who that undercover agent is. "And he played the FBI like fools" said Makarov. "Just as he planned" said Ocelot. "He is one his way so instead of killing him we may have to talk him into leaving town to get the FBI off our asses" said Trump. "And what if he doesn't?" said Ocelot. "Then he shall reveal who's really behind the shooting and then take them out one by one and including this Amy and Adrian person if he has too" said Trump. "So are we fucked?" said Alex. "That will depend on his lack of actions" said Trump. "It's best that we wait for him and he has to trend softly in case someone suspects him" said Ocelot. "I'm down with that" said Makarov. Alex leans on Makarov's shoulder. "Me too" said Alex. "While we wait I'm gonna make myself some coffee, Ocelot Makarov and Alex ya'll want some?" said Trump. "No thanks" said Ocelot Makarov and Alex.

Chapter 9: Adam's Psychiatrist Whereabouts

Meanwhile near Dr. Melfi's office building Angela parks her car as Angela and Spencer gets out and closes the car door behind them. "Okay this is the place now all we need to do is ask Dr. Melfi what she knows about Adam's psychiatrist and if we can't find anything I'll go back to the office and ask around and I'll send you back home to relax but I will call you back once I find something" said Angela. "That's fine I love working with you" said Spencer. "Glad to hear that, now let's go get this over with" said Angela. The scene changes to Angela and Spencer sitting in the waiting room near Dr. Melfi's office where Spencer is distracted by an angel statue with its titties hanging out. "Um Angela?" said Spencer. "Yes?" said Angela. "Does that statue make you feel uncomforable?" said Spencer. Angela looks at the statue. "Nah I seen worse I seen a statue with its dick hanging out and the one where it holds its dick to take a piss" said Angela. "It always creeps me out" said Spencer. "You'll get used to it" said Angela. Angela and Spencer stares at each other as Angela rubs Spencer's face but only to adjust her hairline. "Your little hair was in front of you, it looks great" said Angela. "Thanks" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer stare at each other again and almost leaning towards each other as if it seems that they are about to kiss as Dr. Melfi opens her office door startling them. "Angela Valdez and Spencer Hastings?" said Dr. Melfi. "That's us" said Angela. "Come on in" said Dr. Melfi. Angela and Spencer goes into Dr. Melfi's office as Dr. Melfi closes the door behind them. "Have a seat" said Dr. Melfi. Angela and Spencer sat next to each other as Dr. Melfi sits across them. "So what brings you here, having any relationship problems between the two or you guys fighting?" said Dr. Melfi. Angela and Spencer laughs. "Oh no, nothing like that I have a boyfriend" said Angela. "I have a boyfriend too" said Spencer. "Oh so sorry I thought you two had some kind of love connection by the way ya'll were staring at each other" said Dr. Melfi. "She was straighten out my hairline" said Spencer. "Oh ok so any problems with ya'll boyfriends?" said Dr. Melfi. "Well you see we didn't really come here for a session but we like to ask you a few questions" said Angela. "Sure go ahead" said Dr. Melfi. "Have you heard of a patient called Adam Lanza?" said Angela. "The one that killed himself earlier today at the Sandy Hook School, yeah why?" said Dr. Melfi. "Was he a patient here?" said Angela. "I'm sorry but I can't discuss other patients with current patients" said Dr. Melfi. Angela and Spencer takes out their FBI warrent. "We're here for an FBI investigation and I suspect you had a patient Adam Lanza here at one point" said Angela. "Oh shit" said Dr. Melfi. "When was the last time Adam Lanza was here?" said Spencer. "I'm sorry he wasn't a patient of mine" said Dr. Melfi. "But you said you heard of him so he had to be your patient at one point" said Angela. "Yes but only by name" said Dr. Melfi. "When was the last time you may have seen him?" said Angela. "Two days ago and he seemed really agitated when he left" said Dr. Melfi. "Do you know what psychiatrist he is seeing?" said Angela. "Yes I do" said Dr. Melfi. "We need a name" said Spencer. "Sorry I forgot" said Dr. Melfi. "Goddamn it" said Spencer. "Look I get that you're a psychiatrist and all but Spencer and I had already acknowledge you that we're the FBI and you have to know Adam's psychiatrist name" said Angela. "I just can't remember" said Dr. Melfi. Angela takes out Adam's psychiatrist's card out and shows it to Dr. Melfi and she learns that his psychiatrist's name is missing a few letters as Dr. Melfi seems that she may know who he is. "Oh shoot" said Dr. Melfi. "What?" said Angela. "Adam's psychiatrist name oh boy I can't make out the name of it since it's hard to pronounce but I will tell you guys that right now he literally moved out of his office the moment he heard about the Sandy Hook incident and said he is resigning because he has a job at a baseball stadium" said Dr. Melfi. The music tunes in as Angela and Spencer may have suspect who Dr. Melfi is talking about. "Where is his office?" said Angela. "Just leave my office pass the waiting room next door" said Dr. Melfi. "Thanks well that is all we need to ask you, you've been a great help" said Angela. Angela taps Spencer's leg as a warning of Dr. Melfi's statement. "No problem and I have to say what a sad tragic this morning" said Dr. Melfi. "Yeah it's very sad which is why me and Spencer are on the bottem of this" said Angela. "So ya'll are investigating on who is the real mastermind behind this, so he is not gonna know I said something?" said Dr. Melfi. "Dr. Melfi 20 kids has died this morning as Angela and I want justice to be served and there is no time for you to panic because believe us you won't have any problems with his psychiatrist believe us" said Spencer. "Thanks for your help and have a good day and give us a call when you hear something" said Angela. Angela and Spencer gives Dr. Melfi their card numbers. "Alright I'll keep that in mind" said Dr. Melfi. Angela and Spencer leaves Dr. Melfi's office as the scene changes to them making it to the hallway. "So Spencer did you catch anything Dr. Melfi just said?" said Angela. "Not really" said Spencer. "Oh that's right you were upstairs guarding Nancy's dead body" said Angela. "Angela what's going on why are you panicking?" said Spencer. "Ok while you were upstairs with the body Greg and Saxe came in with Adam's dad and brother but Mike never showed up" said Angela. "And?" said Spencer. "Remember when Dr. Melfi said that Adam's psychiatrist resigned the moment the shooting happen and just quit because he got the job at the baseball game?" said Angela. "Yeah?" said Spencer. "Well back at Nancy's house Saxe told me that Mike couldn't make it because he had to go on a baseball game especially when he knew we were gonna call him in" said Angela. "Yeah that story seems a little fishy" said Spencer. "And Greg said he was at the station earlier prior the shooting before I even clocked in and he just rushed out" said Angela. Spencer gasped. "No it can't be you don't think?" said Spencer. "Spencer I don't know but this doesn't make any sense, we can't just make accusations if we don't have proof" said Angela. "You're right it's not what you know it's what you can prove" said Spencer. "You've been hanging around me too much have you?" said Angela. Spencer laughs. "Okay seriously I'm not understanding this right now we're going next door to find some clues" said Angela. "Yeah let's do" said Spencer. "Wait hold on, is the baseball game even playing?" said Angela. "Hmm well I can check on my phone" said Spencer. Spencer takes out her phone to check a random baseball game that may be playing which leaves a very shocking look on Spencer's face. "(Gasp) Well shit you're not gonna believe this" said Spencer. "What?" said Angela. "There isn't any baseball game" said Spencer. "Meaning?" said Angela. "Baseball season had ended two months ago" said Spencer. A suspenseful music plays. "Okay Spencer next door this is too much for me" said Angela. "You can say that again" said Spencer.

Chapter 10: That's What Best Friends Are For

At Hanna's house and in her room Hanna and Aria are just walking into Hanna's room as Aria closes the door behind her. "Whew that went well" said Hanna. "See climbing down that window wasn't that hard was it" said Aria. "No it's just that I don't do heights" said Hanna. "Thanks to me now Ezra won't know our secret" said Aria. "How long do you plan on staying?" said Hanna. "For awhile if you don't mind" said Aria. "I don't mind" said Hanna. "When is Caleb arriving?" said Aria. "Very late tonight" said Hanna. Aria stretches her arms. "(Yarns) Oh I'm gonna need to relax and take my shoes off my feet are killing me" said Aria. "Yeah mines are too" said Hanna. Aria turns around as her back is facing Hanna and she bends down to untie her shows while Hanna happens to look at Aria's butt and not only that Hanna gets a little turned out when she sees that Aria's lower back is exposed and then snaps out of it and also takes her shoes off as Hanna sits on her bed. "Need help Aria?" said Hanna. "No but thanks" said Aria. Aria takes her shoes off. "Ah that's better" said Aria. Aria sits on the bed next to Hanna and they both sighs with happiness. "Hanna we do make a great team" said Aria. "I love having you as a friend" said Hanna. "Me too, oh I wish Spencer was with us" said Aria. "Yeah I know but she's always busy with her secret agent job" said Hanna. "I never told you this Hanna but Spencer was my favorite" said Aria. "Oh it's fine, is Spencer still your favorite?" said Hanna. "In a way yes and there was a time that I had a crush on Spencer" said Aria. "Yeah everyone had a crush on Spencer" said Hanna. "I thought about asking her out but Ezra got in the way" said Aria. "I see what you mean" said Hanna. "Oh Hanna what do you want to do now, we should find something fun to do together" said Aria. "Want to dance?" said Hanna. Aria smiles. "Sure" said Aria. "I hope you still got some moves" said Hanna. "Oh bring it" said Aria. Hanna gets up and goes to her night stand and turn her radio on and it plays a random hip hop music as Hanna starts dancing. "Oh yeah this music is tight" said Aria. "Come on Aria get your sexy ass up here and dance with me" said Hanna. Aria gets up and walks towards Hanna and hold each other's hands as they start dancing and did a little step to step until eventually it gets to the point where Aria turns around to have her back face Hanna and squats down a bit to poke her butt out to shake it against Hanna's thighs and Hanna holds on to Aria's butt while she is still twerking against Hanna's thighs. "Oooh girl you still got it" said Hanna. "Yeah I do there is nothing better than twerking" said Aria. "You do have a nice ass Aria" said Hanna. "Aww thanks bestie" said Aria. Aria takes Hanna's hand and use it to slide it across her pussy while she continues to twerk on Hanna. "You really should be a dancer" said Hanna. "Aww you think so?" said Aria. Hanna twirls Aria around and pulls her closer to Hanna as Aria's titties bumps into Hanna's titties. "You should" said Hanna. "I think about it, hey want to twerk together just like old times?" said Aria. "Sure" said Hanna. "Let's see what you got" said Aria. Hanna and Aria both pokes their butts out and starts twerking away and then they both shakes their butts in circles and slowly and then Hanna goes behind Aria and grabs Aria's butt with both hands as they both continues to twerk and Hanna even spanks Aria's butt and Aria's left butt cheek can be seen jiggling. "Oh you such a bad girl" said Hanna. As the twerking continues Ezra opens the door to Hanna's room and they are not realizing Ezra is there as Ezra stares at Aria and Hanna twerking together and walks over to Hanna's radio and throws it to the wall breaking it startling Aria and Hanna. "AHHHHH what the fuck" said Aria. "Whoa dude what the hell man" said Hanna. "So Aria you slutty little bitch you think you so fucking slick are you, twerking that ass to your secret lover after you pulled off this shit" said Ezra. "What the fuck are you talking about?" said Aria. Ezra takes out his phone to show proof that Aria had deleted their secret video. "Why is your lesbian porn isn't on my phone anymore?" said Ezra. "You were invading my privacy" said Aria. "You are in my debt Aria Marie Montgomery so you have crossed the bear and you refuse to cooperate with me so maybe I'll should go tell Caleb about your little incident" said Ezra. "You can't do shit to us when you don't have proof" said Aria. This angers Ezra since Aria got the drop on him and he tries to slap her but Hanna blocks his hand and shoves it away from her. "You stupid fucking moron, look do you have anything better to do than to stalk my best friend?" said Hanna. "I'm not stalking her I just want Aria back" said Ezra. Hanna makes an angry face towards Ezra. "I love her" said Ezra. "Save it, Aria doesn't love you no more and she wants nothing to do with you and besides it was your fault and you're the one who messed up the relationship" said Hanna. "You don't think I know that?" said Ezra. "What kind of boyfriend who gets his dick sucked by an ex girlfriend while taking a shit?" said Hanna. "And what kind of girlfriend who fucks her best friend behind her boyfriend's back?" said Ezra. "Ezra, go home we are done" said Aria. "But Aria-" said Ezra. "You heard what she said" said Hanna. "Pretty soon Aria you're gonna change your mind and come crawling back to me and I know you will and I'll pleasure you all night long just like our first night together" said Ezra. "Look her Mister if you don't get your sorry ass out of my house and leave my best friend alone I will call the police or better yet just hope I don't contact Spencer first" said Hanna. Ezra doesn't say anything. "Yeah you must've forgot that Spencer is a secret agent if you weren't so busy obsessing over Aria" said Hanna. "Fine I'll leave" said Ezra. "Good" said Hanna. Aria just nods. "But seriously thou what you two are doing is wrong and I know for a fact it's still gonna continue and when Caleb finds out about this, don't say I didn't fucking warn ya'll" said Ezra. "Leave right now and don't you come anywhere near Aria ever again and you will not say a goddamn thing to Caleb or I will kill you" said Hanna. "Say what you want Hanna, she's your fucking problem now" said Ezra. Ezra walks away and leaves Hanna's room closing her door behind him. "Thank god I thought he never leave" said Hanna. Aria then hugs Hanna which surprises her and she hugs her back. "Oh Hanna thank you, that was the most amazing thing you ever done for me" said Aria. "That's what best friends are for" said Hanna. "You defended me Hanna no one has ever done that to me before" said Aria. Aria gets so excited that Aria kisses Hanna on her lips and then stops for a brief second after remembering Hanna's conversation early on before deleting the video. "Oh um I was just (Nervous laughs)" said Aria. After a brief pause Hanna realizes what was going on and just couldn't resist anymore and despite her warning Aria and Hanna begins to kiss each other wildly as an fast upbeat music plays and while Aria and Hanna continues to kiss each Aria takes off her shirt and bra as her titties bounces while Hanna takes off her shirt and bra exposing her titties as well as they bounce while Aria removes her socks and then her pants and her underwear as Aria is totally naked now and for some reason Hanna is having a hard time taking off her pants as Aria just yanks Hanna's pants down harder also removing her underwear in the process as Hanna gave Aria the oh I want you predator look on her face and Aria then pushes Hanna on her bed and just when Hanna falls on her bed flat on her back Aria then flips then extends out her arms and legs and in slow motion Hanna sees Aria fully naked while her titties are bouncing in the process allowing Hanna to extend her arms out and when the scene reverts to normal Hanna catches Aria as she holds on to Aria tight kissing each other like they've never kissed before and on the next shot Aria and Hanna are seen fucking against Hanna's bookshelf above her bed while Hanna squeezes both of Aria's titties and is sucking Aria's pussy in the process. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Aria. Due to the pleasuring Aria accidentally knocks some of Hanna's books off the shelf and on the next shot Aria and Hanna are no longer fucking on the bed but instead this time they are fucking on the wall on the corner as Hanna is behind Aria rubbing her pussy against Aria's pussy as Aria's titties slides up in down on the wall while Aria has her right hand on the back of Hanna's head kissing other other with passion and due to Hanna continue to fuck Aria she accidentally knock her bird statue over and it breaks into pieces and on the next shot Hanna is seen on the wall while Aria is sucking Hanna's pussy and squeezing Hanna's titties at the same time. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Hanna. While Aria was continue to suck Hanna's pussy Hanna gets a orgasm which made her grab her Backstreet Boys poster and took the entire poster off her wall and drops it on Aria while she is too busy sucking Hanna's pussy then on the next shot Aria and Hanna passionately kiss each other while they tumble on each other wrapping themselves up with he Backstreet Boys poster that Hanna and one of their feet hit Hanna's nightstand and the only thing that fell off was a picture of Caleb and Hanna all hugged up as the camera shows the photo and Aria and Hanna continues their lovemaking on the same screen and then on the next shot Aria and Hanna are no longer wrapped up in the poster but Hanna is one top of Aria kissing her lips while holding on with her face and their tongue in action until we get a next shot of Aria and Hanna performing 69 as they sucked each other's pussies and slurping their cums and finally they both reached climax as they both lay flat on their back panting from all the crazy sex they've been doing while their titties are also bouncing. "(Panting) Whoa holy shit" said Aria. "(Panting) Jeez wow I no words can explained what I just experienced" said Hanna. "That was some rough sex" said Aria. "Pretty rough jeez I thought I was gonna explode" said Hanna. "We both did" said Aria. "I meant other way around" said Hanna. "I wonder how Sarah and Kyle relaxed after that?" said Aria. "Who are you talking about?" said Hanna. "You haven't seen The Terminator?" said Aria. "No" said Hanna. "How can you not-oh never mind" said Aria. Aria and Hanna eventually catches their breath until Aria and Hanna cuddled with each other. "Hey Hanna?" said Aria. "Yes Aria?" said Hanna. "I thought this was going to stop" said Aria. "I know" said Hanna. "So what changed?" said Aria. "I'm happy that I'm your favorite" said Hanna. "Do you love me?" said Aria. "Yes even thou we're not meant to be" said Hanna. "Yeah" said Aria. "Aria I was skeptical when I told you we should stop our fling but when I'm around you I feel so safe with you and I want to treat you like you're my sister well more like my best friend" said Hanna. "Yeah I don't know about the whole sister thing but I see what you mean" said Aria. "Aria I'm serious we can continue this fling I don't even care anymore, I just don't want to be alone" said Hanna. "Aww baby come here" said Aria. Aria and Hanna hugs. "If you really feel that way you should let Caleb know" said Aria. "Yes I should" said Hanna. "I love you Hanna" said Aria. "I love you too Aria" said Hanna. "Care to go for another round?" said Aria. "Sure why not" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other while the camera pans above them as Aria and Hanna are seen kissing and rubbing each other's naked bodies in the middle of the floor.

Chapter 11: Locating Adam's Psychiatrist

Meanwhile back at the hallway of the psychiatrist building Angela and Spencer walks out of Dr. Melfi's office and heads next door to a psychiatrist's room and notices the name tag is no longer on the door as Angela knocks on the door. "Hello this is the FBI and we're here to ask a few questions" said Angela. There was no answer. "Hey Angela are you certain that Mike could be behind this?" said Spencer. "I just don't want any odds to change none of this doesn't make sense, and even if he was part of this we would know by now" said Angela. Angela knocks on the door again and there's no answer. "It's most likely empty so we're just going go in his office and try to find more clues, you ready?" said Angela. "Yes I'm ready" said Spencer. Angela opens the door and goes into the office and it's damn near empty. "Holy shit how did he manage to get all his things out of his office that fast?" said Spencer. "You got me but look anywhere you can" said Angela. Angela and Spencer splits up as Angela goes to the closet and finds nothing and Spencer looks under chairs and the desk and found nothing. "Anything Spencer?" said Angela. "Not yet" said Spencer. Behind the desk Spencer opens the blinds and looks out the window and sees the nice view. "That's pretty high" said Spencer. Spencer then opens the drawer on the psychiatrist's desk while Angela uses her hand to rub the wall to see if anything is stashed behind a wall and when Spencer checks the bottom drawer she finds a video tape that labels Adam's Session. "Hey Angela I might've found something you might want to come over here" said Spencer. Angela come towards Spencer. "What you find?" said Spencer. "Take a look at this" said Spencer. Spencer gives Angela the video tape. "Hmm a camcorder tape cassette haven't seen those in ages and I see he recorded Adam's session" said Angela. "He obviously forgot about it and left in a hurry" said Spencer. "There's no point of waiting for him to return he could ambush us and I'll tell you what you could use a break while I'll drop you off at home and I'll run down to the station to watch this video and if my theory is correct I will come back and get you so we can catch the son of a bitch together" said Angela. "That sounds like a plan I need to do some shopping anyway" said Spencer. "Come on let's go" said Angela. Angela and Spencer leaves the office.

Chapter 12: The Sperm Donor

The scene changes to the middle of the road as Adrian is the one driving while Amy is sitting in the front seat next to Adrian as Amy had brought her laptop with her to look up sperm donors. "Ah we needed to get out and get some fresh air all that online searching was killing me" said Adrian. "Tell me about it and not every guy wants to give his sperm to us lesbian couples" said Amy. "You did recommended to drive down to Philadelphia while you're searching for a decent hospital" said Adrian. "Yeah only cause I texted Grace about it and she suggested some hospital down at Philadelphia a hospital she can't remember" said Amy. "Of course she can't remembers that's her in a nut shell" said Adrian. Amy may have found something on her laptop. "Oh baby I think I know what Grace was recommending" said Amy. "What did she recommend?" said Adrian. "You know of a Thomas Jefferson Hospital?" said Amy. "Oh yeah my dad used to work there way back and I still know my around" said Adrian. "We should go there I heard there's a sperm donor over there" said Amy. "Sure we're heading there right now my sweetheart" said Adrian. Amy kisses Adrian on her face. "Okay baby" said Amy. A few hours eventually passed as Adrian made it to Thomas Jefferson Hospital as Adrian parked her car near the hospital. "Ah Thomas Jefferson Hospital it looks so different here the last time I came here" said Adrian. "Surprisingly I haven't even been down here before" said Amy. Adrian and Amy gets out of the car as Amy had left her laptop under the car seat and they closes the doors behind them. "Well here we are time to go make an appointment" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian holds hands and they go into the hospital together and are in the lobby where they went to a security guard who is sitting at his post. "Hey how can I help you?" said Security Guard. "Hello my name is Adrian Lee and this is my girlfriend Amy Jurgens" said Adrian. "Hello" said Amy. "We're here to make an appointment with a sperm donor so Amy here can get me pregnant so we can have our first child together" said Adrian. "Take the elevator and go to the 5th floor and find the room 505" said Security Guard. "Thanks" said Adrian. "You're quite a help" said Amy. "No problem" said Security Guard. Amy and Adrian goes to the elevator and Adrian presses the button on the elevator. "Oh honey on the way back we need to buy a strap on" said Amy. "I'm pretty sure they already have on in their office" said Adrian. "Just making sure" said Amy. The elevator opens up as Amy and Adrian goes in it and Adrian presses floor 5 and just when the elevator closes shut Amy and Adrian wraps their arms around each other and kissing each other with passion while they rub each other's backs. "Oh baby you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Adrian. "I'm either thinking how bad I wanted to do this again or this elevator moving pretty damn slow" said Amy. "I don't mind slow baby but I can go slow on you" said Adrian. Amy rubs Adrian's face. "Oh try me sexy" said Amy. Amy and Adrian continues to kiss each other's lips so wildly like they can't even resist as Adrian is seen rubbing Amy's butt. "Oh baby are you scared of getting pregnant?" said Amy. "I'm not afraid" said Adrian. "Remember when you go into labor I will be on your side" said Amy. "Thanks sweetheart" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian continues to kiss each other wildly until the elevator makes it to floor 5 as they are not noticing the elevator doors open as Logan and Chilly happens to stand there waiting for the elevator only witnessing Amy and Adrian kissing as if it was deja vu. "Again?" said Chilly. Amy and Adrian are startled by Logan and Chilly and greets them. "Oh hello sorry about that" said Adrian. Amy Logan and Chilly recognizes each other since the situation was much similar to when Logan and Chilly caught Amy and Aria kissing back at the hotel. "Wait a second no wonder these seems familiar because Logan and I seen you before" said Chilly. "You did?" said Adrian. "Well um" said Amy. "And you I don't remember" said Logan. "Last time she was with that other white chick who was it, oh yeah it was Aria" said Chilly. "So that means you're Amy" said Logan. "Yes I am" said Amy. "So what happened between you and Aria?" said Chilly. "We broke up" said Amy. "Aww sorry to hear that, but who is your new friend?" said Chilly. "Oh she's my new girlfriend well my first girlfriend before Aria we recently got back together some time ago but anyway her name is Adrian Lee" said Amy. "Ah Adrian nice name" said Logan. "Thanks so you guys are?" said Adrian. "I'm Logan aka SuperMarioLogan from YouTube and this is my girlfriend Chilly aka SuperPeachLogan who now changed her name to Chilly" said Logan. "You didn't need to say all that" said Chilly. "Well I'm flattered to meet ya'll I'm not that familiar with all I only look up hip hop stuff on YouTube" said Adrian. "That's fine just remember to subscribe to my channel if you're interested" said Logan. "Yeah he's close to 4 million subs" said Chilly. "So why are you here?" said Amy. "Just for a check up I would've went to my local hospital but it was closed due to the shooting at some school or whatever" said Logan. "Yeah those poor kids" said Adrian. "Well not gonna keep ya'll waiting but it's nice talking with you and we'll see you soon" said Logan. Amy and Adrian walks out of the elevator as Logan and Chilly boards it as the elevator closes the door on them and Adrian is a little discouraged to what she just learn. "Really Amy you took Aria to a fucking hotel?" said Adrian. "Adrian calm down I told you about this before remember?" said Amy. "Oh yeah" said Adrian. "When we were separated, does that ring a bell?" said Amy. "Oh I'm sorry mood swings are acting up and I'm not even pregnant" said Adrian. "Oh I know baby" said Amy. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other. "Just remind me to stop being jealous" said Adrian. "I'll keep that in mind" said Amy. "Come we need find the office" said Adrian. "Yes room 505" said Amy. Amy and Adrian makes it to room 505 and just walks on in. "Hello?" said Adrian. "Anybody here?" said Amy. Babak Abai comes out of a room to greet Amy and Adrian. "Oh I see I have two patients waiting on me what can I do ya'll for today" said Dr. Abai. "Oh my name is Adrian Lee and this is my girlfriend Amy Jurgens and we need to find a sperm donor so Amy can get me pregnant and have our first child together" said Adrian. "You do realize two women can't make a baby right?" said Dr. Abai. "She was referring to me using a strap on with her" said Amy. "Oh I see, we have one of those but there is no sperm donor here" said Dr. Abai. "Shit" said Adrian. "Don't worry my love I'll search for another hospital" said Amy. "Never fear I have a cup loads of sperm in the freezer area come follow me" said Dr. Abai. "Whew" said Amy. "Shit Doc you had me for a second" said Adrian. Dr. Abai escorts Amy and Adrian to the freezer area where the house the cups of sperms which was already donated. "Goddamn it's cold in here" said Adrian. "I'll say" said Amy. Amy and Adrian shivers. "Yeah we have to keep them cold so the sperms don't dry out it could be bad for ya'll pussies" said Dr. Abai. "We get the point Doc" said Adrian. "Dr. Abia is my name I should've told you and here I behold you guys the cup of sperms" said Dr. Abai. There was a bunch of jars of sperms on the shelf. "Can't we just call them jars?" said Adrian. "If you like, but anyway we have all kinds a sperms jars that's been donated and there is a sperm jar which came from a black nigger and another sperm came from a yellow people" said Dr. Abia. "Yellow Adrian what is this fucker talking about?" said Amy. "He means Asians" said Adrian. "Oh this one right here came from a Jamaican dude and another came from a white dude" said Dr. Abai. "Look I'm sorry Dr. Abis Mal or whoever the fuck you are I don't care of any of that I just want a sperm so I can get pregnant" said Adrian. "Wow jeez your girlfriend is on the rag is she" said Dr. Abai. "How bout I knock your teeth in if you disrespect my girlfriend ever again" said Amy. "Ok jeez come on it's a joke" said Dr. Abai. "In a matter of fact do you have a sperm that came from someone that look matches both of our skin?" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian stands besides each other and does a sexy pose and this turns on Dr. Abai so much but this wasn't the place to fantasize especially being in the sperm freezer. "Why yes glad you ask" said Dr. Abai. Dr. Abai reaches for a specific sperm jar. "It's this one" said Dr. Abai. Dr. Abai picks up a sperm jar and gives it to Adrian as it reads Latino/white. "Um bout how can you tell if the sperms are a boy or a girl?" said Adrian. "Amy did your girlfriend just really ask me that I mean really she's like the first person on this planet that ask such a thing" said Dr. Abai. "Baby he's got you there we won't know for sure til you get pregnant and get a sonogram" said Amy. "Oh shit that's right never mind me" said Adrian. "Ok can we like get the fuck out of here now I'm freezing my pussy off in this bitch" said Amy. "Okay fine let's go" said Dr. Abai. Dr. Abai escorts Amy and Adrian out of the sperm freezer. "Oh yeah before you two leave there is something I need to give to Amy" said Dr. Abai. Dr. Abai goes to a box and digs in it to take out the strap on with a rubber dildo on it but it's no ordinary dildo as he gives it to Amy. "What the hell is this an upgraded version of a dildo?" said Amy. "Why yes that you ask as I call it the sperminator not only the dildo shapes like a dick but the balls go replaced by the shape of the jar and what you do is you take the lid off the sperm jar and put it into the dildo's ball sack and when you get naked strap that around your waist and stick that dildo inside of Adrian's pussy to shoot all that load right inside of that pussy just like this" said Dr. Abai. Amy and Adrian makes an weird face when Dr. Abai is demonstrating the sexual performance by holding his hands behind his head and thrust his dick back and forth to the air. "UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, oh yeah, take that dildo dick, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH" said Dr. Abai. "Dr. Abis Mal I think I know how to fuck my girlfriend I'm not a virgin" said Amy. "But you don't have a dick" said Dr. Abai. "I know how a man fuck trust me and I don't need a dick to prove it" said Amy. "Besides you are a fucking weirdo" said Adrian. "That I get" said Dr. Abai. "But thanks anyway we got what we need" said Amy. "Oh that'll be $300.00 nothing is free you know" said Dr. Abai. Amy was gonna pay but Adrian insisted. "Baby I got this I'm the one's getting pregnant" said Adrian. Adrian pays Dr. Abai. "Thank you and have a good day" said Dr. Abai. "You too" said Amy. "Let's go Amy" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian leaves the room. "(Sighs) Man if only I can fuck those two girls back at my house" said Dr. Abai. The scene then changes to Adrian driving her car on the road with Amy sitting next to her as Amy is on Facebook updating her relationship status with Adrian since she forgot to update it at some time. "Baby in case our child ask for another sibling, let's not visit Dr. Abis Mal or however that name is pronounced again" said Adrian. "Agreed" said Amy.

Chapter 13: The Big Reveal

Meanwhile at Big Shell and at Ocelot's office Ocelot Makarov Alex and Trump are still waiting for this mystery person to arrive. "So you have any idea when the motherfucker is going to show up because he's taking a long ass time to get down here" said Makarov. "Yeah Makarov promised me he'll take me to go see a movie tonight" said Alex. "Just give him some time" said Ocelot. "With all due respect sir respect sir I need to run down to City Hall and run down a few resumes to run for president and I'm afraid this can't wait" said Trump. "Mr. Trump whole you take a long time here if one of your patients shot up a bunch of school kids?" said Ocelot. "Ocelot he was just trying to be realistic" said Alex. "It's ok Alex, I'll proably do the same thing" said Trump. "All this disagreeing isn't getting us nowhere and I know that the FBI including Alex's sister could be here any second" said Makarov. "Ok so I thought it over and when he arrives I'm just gonna tell him to leave town and that way the FBI could get off of our asses" said Ocelot. "And what if that doesn't work?" said Alex. "Just leave it to me" said Ocelot. Just then footsteps are heard. "Wait hold on" said Makarov. "Hmm that must be him now" said Trump. "Ok everyone look professional" said Ocelot. A suspense music like you would hear on Pretty Little Liars begins to play as the doorknob is turning and it slowly opens as the mysterious figure steps in the offices as all we can see is his foot while Ocelot Makarov Alex and Trump are just staring and then the camera pans from the mysterious person's feet and slowly rises up to his face and the music blares as it is finally revealed that Mike Sandoval is also one of Ocelot's worker and he is indeed a crooked cop which means he's played Angela Spencer and the rest of the FBI team like fools. "All right Mr. Ocelot I'm here" said Mike. "You surely took your time to get here Mr. Sandoval" said Trump. "Yeah I screwed up big time as the kid's psychiatrist" said Mike. The dun dun dunnn music is heard just when Mike reveals that Adam Lanza is his patient. "Okay Mike have a seat and we'll discuss about your situation" said Ocelot. The scene changes to the police station as Angela rushes to her office and keep this in mind that Angela had already dropped off Spencer before her arrival so Angela quickly goes into her office and takes out the video tape and inserts it in the mini VCR connected to the TV as she turns the TV on and sits at her desk and press the play button on her controller and then it shows Adam's session with Mike as the ambition music from Sonic Adventure 2 plays in the background. "Wait what Mike Sandoval he never told me he was a psychiatrist" said Angela. Angela continues watching the video. "Okay Mr. Adam Lanza tell me why you're here and what is troubling you?" said Mike. "Life appears to trouble me" said Adam. "That's what you complained about last week and before that and is there anything new you like to share?" said Mike. "I just feel so alone day by day" said Adam. "How so?" said Mike. "You see me and my mom had a very close mother and son relationship we would spend time together go out to go to the movies and sometimes go to amusement parks and even eat out at McDonald's and also play each other at Mario Kart 64" said Adam. "I see carry on" said Mike. "And all that is changed ever since she got her teaching job at Sandy Hook in 1998 as a volunteer and since then she was always with those damn kids for the passed 12 years" said Adam. "That's fucked up" said Mike. "Yeah tell me about it, I was so bored everyday and my mom didn't have any time to hang out with me her own son and when I do want to spend time with her at night she's too tired to do so and you know why, it's those damn kids at Sandy Hook" said Adam. "What does the kids have anything to do with your mom working at that school?" said Mike. "My mom started to love those kids more than me and those kids took my mom away from me so I clearly lost everything I had nothing more to live for and each day she goes to that fucking school I go insane and all I could think about is to win her back and talk her out of working at that school I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts all I can think about is that I wanted it all to end based on my personal efforts, I wish I could go to that school and slaughter those motherfuckers like animals I HATE THEM they're nothing but scavengers and pawns in this simulation" said Adam. Now the music changes to the GUN Mobile music from Sonic Adventure 2 when Mike is starting to plot something during the session. "Well there is a way to solve your problems and make them go away" said Mike. "How?" said Adam. "Tell your mother how you really feel about her working at that school and make her pay for her treason and take those kids she adored so much with her and you'll never have to face any of those problems again" said Mike. Angela gasps. "That motherfucker" said Angela. "Okay I'll keep that in mind-but wait what about the law suppose they-" said Adam. "No, no there's no risk they'll never come back to your life again" said Mike. "You sure?" said Adam. "Do what must be done Adam do not hesitate show no mercy" said Mike. Angela stops the video and was horribly shocked what she just learned which made something just occurred to her head. "Wait a second" said Angela. Angela takes out the psychiatrist's card out of her pocket and then takes out her pen to fill out the missing letters in Mike's name and eventually spelled out Mike Sandoval and was completely shocked that Adam Lanza was Mike's patient and he is indeed the true mastermind who was behind the Sandy Hook Incident. "I fucking knew it Mike told him to kill his mom and the kids, oh Spencer is not gonna believe this" said Angela. Angela picks up her phone and dials Spencer's number while the scene changes to Spencer doing grocery shopping at a super market and Spencer answers it. "Hello?" said Spencer. "Hello Spencer do you have a minute?" said Angela. "Well I am in the middle of food shopping right now" said Spencer. "Okay hurry and finish what you're doing and come back down to the station" said Angela. "Did you learn anything?" said Spencer. "Yes Spencer your theory is correct our worker Mike Sandoval was behind the Sandy Hook Incident" said Angela. "I fucking knew it" said Spencer. "Short and simple Adam was Mike's patient some time ago and he literally talked Adam into killing his mom and killing those kids at school" said Angela. "How did you find out this out?" said Spencer. "Just come to my station and I'll explain the whole thing" said Angela. "Okay just give me a few minutes if you can" said Spencer. "Sure but be fast please" said Angela. "I will" said Spencer. Angela hangs up and sits back dumbfounded and she can't believe that Mike Sandoval is her main target now. "Oh Mike Sandoval you are so gonna pay" said Angela. The scene then cuts to black. (The End)


End file.
